Boyfriend (Ariana Grande and Social House song)
| format = * 12-inch * 7-inch * CD * cassette * digital download * streaming | recorded = | studio = | genre = *Pop *R&B | length = | label = Republic | writer = *Ariana Grande *Charles Anderson *Michael Foster *Edgar Barrera *Steven Franks *Tommy Brown | producer = *Edgar Barrera *Steven Franks *Tommy Brown | chronology = Ariana Grande | prev_title = Monopoly | prev_year = 2019 | title = Boyfriend | year = 2019 | next_title = Don't Call Me Angel | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "Boyfriend" (stylized in all lowercase ) is a song by American singer Ariana Grande and American duo Social House. It was released by Republic Records on August 2, 2019. It is the second single from Social House's debut extended play, Everything Changed... (2019). It became Grande's 14th and Social House's first top 10 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It also became the first song by a woman, and third overall, to top the ''Rolling Stone'' 100, achieving it in its debut week. The song was the winner of Song of the Summer at the 2019 MTV Video Music Awards. Background The song was first teased by Grande on her social media on July 24, 2019, when she posted a picture of herself on a video set. She followed up the posts with pictures from the same video set, revealing the song to be a collaboration with Social House. Grande hinted at the title of the song on July 29, 2019, with the caption "u ain't my boyfriend". The first teaser was posted a day later. The cover art was revealed by Grande on her social media on July 30, 2019, and the song was simultaneously made available for pre-save. Composition The song is written in the key of B minor, and it follows the chord progression of G maj13—F7—B m11—E m9—F7. Grande's vocals span from a low A 3 to a high F5.https://www.musicnotes.com/sheetmusic/mtd.asp?ppn=MN0199735 Critical reception Billboard s Jason Lipshutz called "Boyfriend" an "elastic pop track, a lovably low-stakes ode to romantic attraction but resistance to traditional labels". Amanda Mitchell of O, The Oprah Magazine opined that the song's lyrics "will hit home for anyone who's ever wanted to be coupled-up, but also enjoyed the freedom of not being in a relationship. It's the theme song for those who fear commitment—despite wanting to be someone's girlfriend". Writing for Esquire, Gabrielle Bruney stated that it is "a completely undeniable bop", adding that it is "an effortlessly hooky R&B-pop hybrid" which "captures that torturous liminal phase in relationships, before boundaries and definitions have been set in stone, but when feelings are still very much on the line". Music video The music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and was released alongside the song on August 2, 2019. The video has since received over 70 million views. Live performances The song was first performed live by Grande and Social House at Grande's performance at Lollapalooza on August 4, 2019. Grande later added the song to the European leg of her Sweetener World Tour and Social House joined her to perform it. However, it was removed from the setlist starting with the show in Vienna on September 3, 2019. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Ariana Grande – vocals, songwriter * Charles Anderson – vocals, songwriter * Michael Foster – vocals, songwriter * Edgar Barrera – producer, songwriter, programmer * Steven Franks – producer, songwriter, programmer * Tommy Brown – producer, songwriter, programmer * Tarron Crayton – bass guitar * Serban Ghenea – mixer, studio personnel * John Hanes – mix engineer, studio personnel Charts Certifications }} Release history References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Song recordings produced by Tommy Brown (record producer) Category:Songs written by Tommy Brown (record producer)